Charon
: To see a list of the flora and fauna of Charon, click here. Charon is a harsh world that inexplicably orbits a black hole in the Umbra System, located in the Materia Galaxy. Charon is slightly larger than Mars. The planet is in constant darkness; even the light of the stars invisible. The surface is mostly desert and rocky wasteland, crisscrossed with the occasional river or lake of ammonia. Most sources of ammonia are populated by colonies of glowing algae like organisms, creating beautiful lakes of light. Violent winds rip across it, creating massive, deadly sandstorms. Charons' surface is dotted with the occasional small forest and/or ammonia wetlands, and is rich in minerals and metals. There are no seasons on Charon; the climate is stable year round, the temperature usually between 80-100 degrees Fahrenheit. The atmosphere is very moist. Were a human to set foot on Charon, they would be dazzled by the beautiful luminous flora -- the planet is far from dark, despite the lack of a sun. Soon afterward they would gag on the foul, acidic air, die, and become food for native lifeforms. There is evidence that an ancient civilization once existed on the planet. Massive obelisks dot the surface; each one is identical to the other. Shaped like double helixes, they resemble strands of DNA, tapering off into the black sky. These are actually massive, highly advanced nanofactories. Each one can produce legions of sapient nanobots, which in turn adjust all aspects of the planet and its' natives so that they many continue to survive; in short, the obelisks keep the planet away from the black hole and capable of supporting life. All life on Charon is silicon-based, although many beings incorporate vanadium into their biochemistry to make them more flexible. Flora, mostly fungi-like organisms, are capable of metabolizing minerals and carrion. Fauna usually fall into two categories; lithotrophs (those that eat minerals), and carnivores (those that eat other creatures). All creatures have senses of taste, touch, and hearing. Some have additional senses such as scent, thermal vision, and electroperception. All fauna display bioluminesence, as well as substitute water for naturally occuring ammonia as a biological solvent. Given that a fair portion of Charon's atmosphere is methane and chlorine, flora and fauna rely on these to gases to breathe. All creatures have been partially altered through biomechanical means by the nanobots, in order to better survive in this inhospitable environment. In fact, all fauna posses a cybernetic nervous system, as well as a battery-like organ that acts as a heart, lung, and stomach. All matter ingested by the creature is converted into usable electrical energy through complex chemical processes (involving the chlorine they breath and the ammonium hydroxide they drink), and with the aid of biomechanical micro-organisms. It then distributes this energy through a highly conductive circulatory system. Mitochondria-like organisms in the cells of all organisms also produce high amounts of energy through chemical means. Charon map.png|A map of Charon showing habitats. Charonforest.png|A typical Charon forest. Charonlake.jpg|A typical Charon lake. charoncity.jpg|A Charonite city in ancient times. ruinedcharoncity.jpg|A modern-day Charonite city. Category:Charon Category:Planets Category:Dyga19 Category:Obeidon Category:Xion Category:Cosmology